


Le parole che non ti ho detto

by Romantic_Liar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Love Letters, M/M, No Smut, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Liar/pseuds/Romantic_Liar
Summary: "Così, quando ogni tentativo è fallito, quando ogni distrazione si è rivelata inutile, ho deciso di mettere da parte l'orgoglio e cercare dentro di me il coraggio di essere onesto." (dal testo)Probabilmente non c'è niente di più difficile che mettere i propri pensieri e le proprie paure nero su bianco; renderli tangibili, reali. Eppure, quando i sentimenti che hai tenuto nascosti sono così forti da consumarti, la paura smette di essere un freno e diventa una spinta.Aka: Harry scrive a Louis una lettera.





	Le parole che non ti ho detto

**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivevo in italiano da molto, molto tempo, quindi per favore siate clementi.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedico questa cosuccia a Val, che mi ha invogliato a ricominciare a scrivere in italiano e al mio fedele servo Giulia/Jean Claude che mi ha convinta a postare questa storia anche su Ao3. 
> 
> Wattpad link: https://my.w.tt/VlYWfXeI1V
> 
> Menzione speciale a Ramona e Barbara, che sopportano i miei scleri e mi aiutano a non soccombere quando provo a scrivere qualcosa.  
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: niente di quello che ho scritto è reale, i personaggi non mi appartengono, non scrivo a scopo di lucro. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

Mio carissimo Louis, 

Ho un bel po' di cose da dirti ed ho pensato fosse meglio metterle per iscritto. 

Vorrei dare la colpa alla mia tendenza a divagare, o forse al modo lento in cui parlo, ma la cruda realtà dei fatti è che avevo paura che mi tremasse la voce nel pronunciare queste parole. O che, nel peggiore dei casi, la vigliaccheria che mi ha portato a questo punto avrebbe avuto la meglio di nuovo, lasciando ancora una volta queste cose non dette a consumarmi dall'interno, come lava di un vulcano che ribolle sotto la superficie. 

 

Quindi sono seduto qui, in una camera d'albergo dall'altro capo del mondo, con due penne, una moltitudine di fogli bianchi che muoiono dalla voglia di essere riempiti di parole ed un nodo alla gola che mi rende difficile persino respirare.

Probabilmente ciò che scriverò non sarà per te una sorpresa: non sono mai stato un gran bugiardo, né tantomeno una persona capace di essere discreta, ma ho bisogno, per il bene della mia sanità mentale, di mettere comunque tutto nero su bianco, di scoprire finalmente le carte e far scivolare via questo macigno che da tempo mi pesa sul cuore. 

 

Sin dal primo momento in cui ti ho conosciuto, sei stato per me un'ancora. Mi hai tenuto saldo e stabile nonostante la marea tentasse di trascinarmi via, hai fatto del mio benessere il tuo scopo primario e del prendermi in giro il tuo passatempo preferito. 

Abbiamo visto persone avvicinarsi solo per un minuto di fama ed amici storici allontanarsi da noi perché non reggevano la pressione; abbiamo viaggiato, conosciuto gente, visto milioni di volti, eppure, come magneti opposti, ci siamo sempre ritrovati insieme. 

Non so quando ho iniziato a volere più di quanto potessi pretendere - forse, in una certa misura, è stato così dal primo giorno - ma sono sempre stato uno che nella vita, nelle cose, nelle persone ci si butta a capofitto, incurante delle conseguenze.

So soltanto che in questi anni, mentre i palazzi e i paesaggi e le persone ci sfrecciavano accanto come indistinte macchie di colore, ho trovato in te il mio punto fermo e, per quella necessità tanto radicata quanto malsana di analizzare ogni cosa, mi sono ritrovato ad osservarti.

 

Ho guardato i tuoi occhi mille volte, e mille altre ho desiderato perdermici dentro, dimenticare tutta la merda che c'è nel mondo e rintanarmi al sicuro al centro di quel blu che sa di casa.

Ho guardato le tue labbra sottili ed ho desiderato baciarle, assaggiare la tua saliva e sentire sulla tua lingua calda il sapore delle sigarette e della birra, imprimerlo nella mia mente in cima alla lista delle cose che più amo al mondo.

Ho guardato le tue mani, sbadate e tremanti, stringere il tessuto del maglione che indossavo, le ho guardate accarezzare, e sferrare colpi, e aggiustare con misurata grazia quella ciocca di capelli ribelle che spesso cade sul tuo viso.

Ti ho guardato tornare a casa con persone diverse, ridere con loro di qualcosa di stupido mentre io mi nascondevo sullo sfondo per non essere notato. E, come se non bastasse, ti ho sentito gemere sotto il loro tocco nella stanza accanto mentre io, col cuscino premuto sulle orecchie, desideravo scomparire.

Ti ho guardato riemergere dalla stanza il mattino seguente, appagato e raggiante, ed ho sentito la mia pelle ardere di desiderio e frustrazione, di quella voglia primitiva ed animalesca di marchiarti come se spettasse a me, e nessun altro, il compito di renderti felice. 

Ho desiderato me stesso al loro posto infinite volte, immaginato le mie mani accarezzare le tue curve sinuose, scivolare con attenzione su ogni centimetro di pelle, venerare il tuo corpo con l'attenzione che merita, come se tu fossi una divinità, ed io un povero misero mortale che cerca di guadagnarsi il tuo favore. 

Ti ho guardato innamorarti di qualcuno che non ero io e, quando tutto è finito, ti ho aiutato a rimettere insieme i pezzi del tuo cuore infranto nonostante ogni tuo coccio rimesso in sesto corrispondesse, per me, ad una pugnalata al centro esatto del petto.

Ti ho guardato andare via e tornare un milione di volte, con le guance arrossate dal vento tagliente ed il viso contrito per tutte le cose che nella tua vita non andavano secondo i tuoi piani.

Ti ho guardato di nascosto mentre, perso nel suono della musica che proveniva delle tue cuffiette, ballavi come se al mondo non ci fossero barriere ad ostacolarti, con gli occhi chiusi ed il sorriso da bambino sul volto, con le braccia aperte come ali spiegate ed i piedi scalzi sul pavimento rovinato. 

Ti ho guardato ancora, e ancora, ed ogni singola volta, mi sono innamorato di te. 

Mi sono innamorato del modo in cui ridi, con la voce acuta e gli occhi ridotti a due minuscole fessure luminose, del modo in cui piangi, con il viso arrossato e le unghie premute nei palmi delle mani. 

Mi sono innamorato del modo in cui guardi la gente, curioso ed attento, e del modo in cui parli, sarcastico e sboccato, ma fresco come una brezza d'estate. 

Mi sono innamorato del modo in cui ti prendi cura di me quando sono malato, del modo in cui fai scorrere le tue piccole mani tra i miei capelli quando faccio fatica ad addormentarmi, della maniera in cui, discreto, lasci scivolare il tuo sguardo sulla mia pelle nuda quando pensi che io non stia guardando. 

 

E credimi, ho provato a lasciar perdere. 

Ho lottato con tutta la mia forza contro questi sentimenti, ma ogni volta che pensavo di aver vinto, ogni volta che sono stato tranquillo abbastanza a lungo da tirare un sospiro di sollievo, questi sono tornati a ridere dei miei sforzi. 

Persino cercare di placare il bisogno di te con altri si è rivelato inefficace: mi sono ritrovato a cercare un po’ di te in ognuno di loro, e troppo tardi mi sono reso conto che ogni corpo, sorriso, sussurro o gemito non avrebbe retto il confronto, perché quelle persone non erano altro che la pallida imitazione dello splendore che sei. 

Ho provato a tenere le distanze, convinto che maggiore fosse il numero di chilometri a separarci, più facile sarebbe stato dimenticarti. Eppure ho visto il tuo volto in quello di ogni passante, sentito la tua voce in ogni canzone, sognato di averti al mio fianco ogni singola notte, senza eccezione alcuna. 

Così, quando ogni tentativo è fallito, quando ogni distrazione si è rivelata inutile, ho deciso di mettere da parte l'orgoglio e cercare dentro di me il coraggio di essere onesto. 

 

Mille volte avrei voluto dirtelo, e mille volte il mio tentativo è stato vano. Ho atteso che arrivasse il momento giusto e, quando questo si è presentato, le parole mi sono morte in gola: questo fa di me un codardo, forse, una di quelle persone che per paura di morire non vive mai realmente, ma resta, fluttuante ed incerta, in quel limbo dell'esistenza che ti permette di guardare le cose belle senza poterne godere davvero. 

 

É forse abbastanza? 

Inizialmente magari, quando tutto è nuovo e scintillante e guardare da lontano non sembra poi così male. 

Ma a lungo andare, quando i giorni passati a volerti così tanto da stare male superano ogni altro tipo di giorno, quando tutto ciò di cui mi importa davvero nella vita sono le sfumature dei tuoi capelli al sole, e il pensiero martellante ed ossessivo di volermi svegliare al tuo fianco fino al mio ultimo secondo sulla terra, guardare da lontano non basta più. 

 

Sebbene il solo pensiero di poterti perdere mi faccia tremare le mani ed il terrore costante ed incontrollabile di lasciarti andare via mi tenga sveglio la notte, mi sto mettendo a nudo per te. Ho cercato nella mia testa e nel mio cuore le parole più adatte, ho combattuto contro la confusione e la paura ed ho messo nero su bianco i miei sentimenti, perché tu meriti di sapere. 

Meriti il diritto di fare una scelta consapevole.

 

 

E anche se qualcuno al mondo potrebbe considerare questa lettera come un gesto di coraggio, essa non è altro che il tentativo disperato di un pazzo che non ha nient'altro da perdere.

Quindi, da pazzo quale sono, ti invito a scavare a fondo dentro te stesso, di guardare le cose da una prospettiva differente. 

Ti prego con ogni fibra del mio corpo di prestare attenzione, di mettere da parte la tua voglia di proteggermi, alle volte anche da te stesso, e di lasciar vagare la tua immaginazione. E se dentro di te dovessi trovare qualcosa in più dell'amicizia, qualcosa di più simile a quel desiderio costante ed insopprimibile che ho provato per te dal primo istante in cui ti ho posato addosso gli occhi, ti chiedo di darmi un'occasione per dimostrarti che insieme potremmo essere invincibili. 

 

So che potrebbe essere tardi.

So che potrebbe non esserci speranza e che potrei dover attendere tanto, forse per sempre. 

Eppure sono qui, disarmato, vulnerabile, con il capo chino e gli occhi bassi come un condannato a morte che aspetta la sua esecuzione. 

 

E così, mentre la parte razionale e concreta di me e quella ostinata e caparbia lottano come animali selvatici per prendere il sopravvento, io aspetto.

 

Aspetto te. 

 

 

Sinceramente, infinitamente, visceralmente tuo, 

 _Harry._  

 

 


End file.
